


How To Make Friends With Misery

by PassionateKey



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dark Allison, Dark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when all goes to shit you don't depend on more shit to get you through it. But sometimes you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make Friends With Misery

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Dark characters okay!

They say sadness is the worst kind of drug. And if misery loves company, then maybe that’s why Stiles and Allison found each other in one another’s beds, clothes scattered on the floor, sweaty glistening skin, and hushed moans-because you never know who could be home.

Allison didn’t want pity when she’d shown up at Stiles house the first time. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten there, but when she felt the cool air hit her as she stepped out of her car, she didn’t get back in it and drive away.

Maybe she should have.

Stiles had been angry the first time Allison had shown up at his house.  He wasn’t sure why she was there, but he was fuiming at Scott ditching him once again for Isaac, when he’d opened the door to her sad eyes, he didn’t tell her to go home.

Maybe he should have. 

The thing about sadness is it’s like a disease, it spreads, it’s contagious, and if you dwell in it, it grows. Stiles and Allison would never admit that they were sad or broken or anything. They would never admit that they wanted help, needed help, craved help. Because they had to be strong. Because in a world were wolves run alongside humans you couldn’t be weak. They smell weakness, they smell fear, and they will tear you apart.

So Stiles didn’t have feelings for Allison and he didn’t pity her. And Allison didn’t have feelings for Stiles and she didn’t want to assure him. But in those nights when everything got to much and she laid wrapped around him, legs intertwined, Allison felt safe. And in those nights when everything got to much and he laid wrapped around her, fingers intertwined, Stiles felt peace.

Sadness is in fact the most dangerous of drugs, because once you start you don’t stop, and no matter how many panting ‘ _We’re just friends, nothing more._ ' were repeated each time, somehow, Allison began to notice all the little moles sprinkled across Stiles's face and Stiles began to notice the way Allison tucks her hair behind her ear before she laughs. And somehow they became used to one another and during stakeouts Allison never felt safer then when she was standing, sitting, crouching, shoulder to shoulder with Stiles. And Stiles never felt more at peace then we Allison was laughing at one of his stupid jokes and calling him an idiot.

They both should have seen it coming, that their little sadness parade would end in flames. Because when you play with fire, you get burned and misery does love company, but love does not want misery. And when the words ‘ _I love you_ ' slipped out of Stiles mouth it ruined everything. That little bubble that they lived securely wrapped in, burst. Stiles tried to take it back, but Allison panicked. Heavy breaths and tears streamed down her face as she tried to get dressed. Stiles had never seen Allison cry, so he panicked. And somehow they ended up on the floor arms tightly wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, whispering nothings of  _I’m sorry, I need you, I love you, Don’t leave me._

So maybe sometimes sadness isn’t such a bad thing. Because sometimes two broke people can find what they need. And who knows if they’ll make it through time. Scott could come back into their lives and claim Allison as his one true love and Stiles as his best friend once again. But for now, they just worried about making it through the day, because without your daily dose of sadness, where do you stand?


End file.
